The Parting
by Vana Burke
Summary: Daine's going out with two guys-Numair and Alexander. She breaks up with one of them, her friend starts dating him, etc. A lot of soap opera-ish things happen.
1. The End

The Parting

Chapter 1-The End

          Daine sighed. She knew it would come down to this. "It doesn't have to be this way," she pleaded to them, but it was no use. Their eyes were as hard as stone.

          "We have to do this," said Numair. "I can't take it anymore." He buried his head in his gigantic hands. "If I don't survive, love, this is for you." He lifted her up easily (she was nearly half his height) and they kissed. All of this in front of Alexander. Realizing that, Numair released Daine and put her down. 

          Alexander stood at the other side of the room. His eyes were blazing fire. Wordlessly, he lifted himself in the air, disappeared, and reappeared in front of Daine and Numair. 

          He raised his hand. Daine held her breath.  Here, the two of the three most powerful sorcerers ever to live were in front of her now. It was a fight- a fight to the death.

          "Please," she begged. "I don't want this to happen."

          "But we do," replied Alexander evenly. At this, Daine gave up. After months and months of cajoling them not to do let it result in this, she just stopped. Tears she had been holding back escaped from her eyes and flooded down her flushed cheeks.

          Numair and Alexander immediately came to her side. 

          "It's okay," whispered Numair, running his fingers through her hair.

          "I still love you," murmured Alexander in Daine's ear. Then he kissed her for a few moments that seemed like forever to Daine.

Then Numair and Alexander got up slowly. They each went to opposite ends of the room. They had their hands raised, colored light gathering in their hands, when-

          The door burst open. Alexander, who had been standing right by it, fell down. The person who had interrupted the fight to the death tripped over the fire extinguisher Daine had brought and toppled on top of Alexander. Alexander got up slowly. He offered the tripping person a hand. She looked at him and they stared deeply into each others eyes. She had huge baby blue eyes, but dark black hair. Her pale skin glowed, she was only about 14 years old, the same age as Alexander.

          Daine was staring at this from a corner. She knew who had saved for her a few more precious moments of both Numair and Alexander being alive. It was her friend Estelle, who she had met many summers ago at the castle in Corus. 

          "Are you alright?" Alexander asked Estelle, concerned. 

          "I'm fine," said Estelle softly, brushing herself off. She spotted Numair and Daine with rigid looks on their faces. "I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "Did I interrupt something?" Nobody answered her. "I think it's best I'd leave," she murmured, lifting up her skirts to show bare feet. 

          _No! screamed Daine in her mind. Estelle stopped. __Can she hear me? wondered Daine, her heart thundering. This is the first two-legger I've been able to talk to through my mind. Sure enough, a faraway sounding voice floated through her mind._

          _What's going on? Estelle asked._

          _They're going to kill each other! thought Daine frantically. __And it's all my fault... I was the one who started all of this!_

_          Of course you weren't, replied Estelle firmly. __They're responsible for their own choices in life. Not you. __Can I do anything to help?_

_          Try to leave- and take Alexander with you. I think he likes you, Daine thought._

          _Oh my gosh! Not even over with you and... Estelle's thoughts trailed off. __That's the quickest rebound I've ever seen!_

_          It's for his own good, and I liked Numair better anyways, Daine replied. __Please!_

_          If you insist, thought Estelle. She turned to Alexander, a pained look on her face. Daine's mouth dropped open. She was shocked. Blood dripped all down Estelle's arm. A huge gash showed through her white dress._

          _It's alright! shouted Estelle in her mind. __It's a little something I made with my magic. You know, I don't believe I told you, but I'm a black robe. The youngest in history._

_          Daine couldn't close her mouth, and didn't attempt to._

          Alexander seemed equally shocked. "You've got to get help!" he shouted. He hurried out of the room, carrying Estelle in his arms when she pretended to faint.


	2. The Dates

Chapter 2

          "What happened there?" asked Numair.

          "Whatever it is, he'll take care of it," answered Daine, careful not to say Alexander's name. _Even though she's a better mage than he is, she's got to keep the charade going, she thought._

          "Now that he's gone," Numair smiled, "do you want to go somewhere a little more private?"

          "Sure," replied Daine. "How's the garden sound to you?"

          "Wonderful," said Numair. They walked out, arms around each other, to the beautiful garden outside. They spent a whole afternoon there, sitting on the bench together, watching the swans swim in the pond, wandering around just to be together. Numair picked a long, thornless deep red rose for her and wove it in her hair. They ended a seemingly short day together with a kiss underneath the glowing moon and shimmering stars.

          Meanwhile, Alexander and Estelle were smiling warmly at each other. Alexander had gone for a more modern-type date and had taken her to a beautiful restaurant overlooking the garden- unfortunately the same garden that Daine and Numair were in. 

          They sat close to each other, and Alexander had bought a single red rose for Estelle. Estelle slipped one of the roses in a slim, glass vase on the table.

          Their dessert came first. "We'll order dinner later," laughed Alexander. They had crystallized rose petals on vanilla ice cream over cake. Alexander took his fork and cut a piece. He lifted the fork to her mouth flirtaciously. She bit down on it. They took turns spoon-feeding each other. Finally Alexander put down his fork. He leaned towards her and put his hands on her waist. She was surprised at the unexpected event but leaned forward to him. Their lips met briefly. _So that's my first kiss, thought Estelle drowsily. _

          They started to kiss more until the waiter arrived and coughed discreetly. They untangled themselves and blushed. The waiter, who seemed to have experienced a lot of these kinds of things, resumed as if nothing had happened.

          "The special today is a singed New York strip steak with the house sauce," he said. 

          "Are you hungry, Estelle?" Alexander asked politely. 

          "Well, maybe we'll just have some more dessert," she replied. She wasn't really hungry. And she enjoyed having Alexander spoon feed her.

          "Another ice cream/cake/crystallized rose petal for you?" asked the waiter.

          "Yes, please," she said, and he left. After another session of spoon feeding, they left. As they walked home in the cool night air, Alexander sighed. 

          "I'll be thinking of you all night," he said. She leaned her head on his arm. 

          "Me too," she agreed. They reached a fork in the road. He went left, she went right. They waved goodbye, and he blew her a kiss.


	3. The Prophecy in the Nightmare

Chapter 3

          Alexander was in her dreams, and Estelle wasn't surprised by it. 

          They were in the restaurant. She was sitting in his lap. Suddenly, Numair stormed in, dragging Daine like a rag doll. 

          "You!" he shouted, pointing at Alexander. 

          Alexander gently pushed Estelle off his lap. He stood up, hands curled tightly into fists.

          "You ruined _everything!" he raged. Black fire, an evil color Estelle had never seen before, gathered in Numair's hands. It grew larger and larger, burned brighter and brighter. Bright white light was also growing in Alexander's hand. Behind her back, Estelle was gathering her baby blue fire. She knew she was more powerful than both of them combined. She would have to stop them if they tried to hurt anything. Suddenly Numair threw the black fire at Alexander. Alexander was caught unaware for a moment and it threw him across the restaurant. The other diners gasped. Estelle rushed to his side. Alexander was sprawled across the floor. Miraculously, there was no blood, but she could feel the life slipping from him. "I... love... you..." he whispered with the last of his strength. _

          "No," she moaned. "No..." 

          Then she woke up. She sat bolt upright in bed. Her hand brushed against her forehead and found she was sweating heavily. 

          She looked at her clock. It was 5 in the morning. She decided to walk to Alexander' house. She knew he'd be up, he was always up before the sunrise. 

          Alexander was standing in the doorway, looking worried. "I was expecting you," he said. 

          "I know..." she murmured. She still couldn't get over her dream. She put her hand on his cheek. It was hot and flushed. 

          "What's wrong?" she asked.

          "I can feel your emotions," he replied. He closed his eyes, leaning against the doorframe. "You feel horrified, deeply saddened... what is it?"

          Estelle gulped. She knew what was happening. Along with her magical powers, she also had the power to sense devastating events in the near future. The vicitm of the future event would sense it too. That meant-

          Thunder crashed overhead. At the base of it all, was Numair, hands raised high in the air, an enraged look on his face. 


	4. The Black Robes

Chapter 4

          Daine ran to catch up with Numair. Their romantic date had taken an unexpected turn after Numair saw Alexander dining with Estelle in the restaurant above the garden. Now, here she was, with her mind blank as Numair gathered a storm, presumably to use on Alexander.

          _It was going all so well, she thought sadly. She looked up to see Numair barely visible underneath heavy fog and dark, cloudly skies. _

          "Fool," he hissed at Alexander. "You've had your chance, and now, and now, you will pay!" 

          Thunder clashed, and Estelle looked up in time to see white hot lightning hover above Alexander. It was steadily shining brighter, getting larger, sparkling louder with the millions of volts of electricity inside. Alexander looked up in shock and horror. He raised his hands to gather the reserves of his Gift, but found he couldn't. 

          Daine was reminded of a small animal before its death at the hands of a predator. She called to the animals of the woods, _Stay away. They didn't need her to tell them that to know Numair was dangerous. _

          Estelle concentrated and hurled a ball of baby blue magic towards the lightning above. It shattered and rained upon them, the glistening drops soaking into their skin and their clothes. 

          "Stop it!" she said to Numair, trying to steady her voice. "Are you out of your mind?"

          "It's for _your own good, so you won't be tricked by that weasel again, little lass," he replied superiorly._

          Estelle had enough. It was time to show those boneheads who she was. She tossed off her riding cloak of baby blue to reveal the black robe of the 8 most accomplished mages in the world.

          "Do not underestimate me, Numair Salmalin," she whispered coldly, every world full of poison. She stalked towards him. She reached her hand  toward him stiffly. He rose in the air and dropped to the ground like a stone. She stepped next to him. The air around her was glowing light blue. She reached out again, and suddenly he was only 5 feet tall. 

          _Is that safe?  wondered Daine nervously._

          _Don't worry, thought Estelle, her thoughts even full of venom. __I've done it before, with people even less intelligent than him, if that's possible. _

          Numair tried to get up, but Estelle seemed to tie him down with invisible ropes. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked slowly, each word enunciated in a merciless tone.

          "Yes," he managed to say. Estelle waved her hand, and Numair was flipped to his feet. Amazingly, his hair and clothes were undamaged, and he was back to his original height. He bowed to her. "My deepest apologies, Master Mage," he murmured. 

          "That's more like it," she said sharply. She turned on her heel and went to Alexander. Numair chose a good moment to take Daine and run.

          Alexander was lying on the ground, his eyes closed. She saw a tiny bit of a scorch mark on his clothes. It seemed that a little bit of Numair's deadly lightning had reached him, but even that was enough to knock someone unconcious. 

          "Alexander?" she whispered softly. He stirred, and tried to speak. She opened up his shirt, checking his chest for lightning wounds. Sure enough, she found one, near his neck. _Not good, she thought. The neck was one of the most magically sensitive parts of the body. She conjured up some blue fire, her most delicate kind: the healing fire. She gathered it slowly and placed it next to Alexander's wound. It hissed slightly, then closed up. Alexander opened his eyes. He looked up into Estelle's large blue eyes and was immediately more relaxed. He touched her cheek numbly. _

          "Thank you..." he whispered. Then his hand fell to the ground.  She bent over him and kissed his cheek.  


	5. The Apology

Chapter 5

          "Numair's been avoiding me," Estelle told Daine. "Obviously," she giggled. 

          "I can't imagine why," Daine said sarcastically. "Do you want to talk to him?"

          "Well, he deserves to be punished for what he did to Alexander. I talked to the Board about it, and they said since it was personal for me, I could take it in my own hands. But I think I've scared him enough," Estelle went on.

          Daine sighed inwardly. "Listen," she said seriously. 

          "Hmm?"

          "I really think he wants to apologize to you, but can't figure out how."

          "Well, come in the room, say he's sorry and why, and leave before I kick his a-"  
          Someone coughed. It was Numair in the doorway. Daine smiled at Estelle and winked as she got up to leave. 

          Now Numair and Estelle were alone. Numair sat down, trying to hide how nervous he was. "I... I just wanted to say that I am deeply sorry," he said. "My behavior was really unacceptable."

He hung his head. "I don't know what overcame me."

          "Your apology, Numair Salmalin, is accepted," replied Estelle. "As for what caused this... violent... outbreak of yours, I can't see how it fails to strike you. It's obvious you hate Alexander for having a relationship with Daine."

          "I've been trying to deny that since he started being her suitor," he admitted ruefully. "Thanks," he said sincerely, then got up and left. 


	6. The Mission

Chapter 6

          The next morning, Daine was awoken by Estelle's baby dove, Galadriel, pecking in her hair. 

          "Ow! That hurts!" she cried, suddenly awake. "What is it?" she asked.

          _The stork man wants you, Galadriel said. __He's moving quickly back and forth, never stopping, and keeps muttering your name._

          "Thanks for telling me," said Daine. She got up and began to search for some clothes. 

          _No problem, replied the dove as she flew out the open window._

          When Daine got downstairs, she found Numair pacing across the front hallway. He stopped mid-step when he looked down at her. "Daine!" he said gratefully. "You're awake!"

          "What's the matter, Numair?" she asked worriedly. "Galadriel told me something was wrong."

          "We've been called on a mission," he said. "I didn't want to wake you, because you said your ma always said -"

          "There's no living in me before lunch," they laughed together. 

          "Back to the mission," continued Numair. "The Queen's Riders are having a bit of trouble facing off the Stormwings those Scanrans sent."

          Daine's stomach fell. "The Scanrans are consorting with those monsters too?" It was not her first time dealing with these monsters, and she wished it would be the last. 

          Numair nodded solemnly. "We have to be off," he said. "They've sent an escort- your good friend Estelle, in fact, is one of the Queen's riders. And her suitor Alexander, as you know, is a very powerful independent mage."

          _There's so much she didn't tell me, thought Daine. __Well, I suppose it's true we don't see each other often. _

          _It is, called Estelle's voice in her head. Daine turned to see Estelle walk in the door, dressed in riding clothes from head to toe. _

          "Hello!" she called cheerfully. 

          "Good day," said Numair with a graceful, sweeping bow.

          "We've been called on a mission, as you probably already know," Estelle began. "The Scanrans are attacking Tortall, and since you are the best archer in all the western lands, and perhaps the world, we need you." Daine blushed. "It's true, Daine," Estelle persisted. "And we needed the 2nd best mage, too." She winked.

          "Come on," said Estelle, leading them outside. Lifting herself onto her horse with one hand, she guestered to the stable. "I've gotten your horses ready." 

          In thought-speak, Daine asked, _I think there's more to this than you're saying out loud._

_          You're right, sighed Estelle. __I didn't want to worry Numair. He gets a little spastic under pressure._

_          Duh, thought Daine. __Well, what's the story?_

_          It's a long one, but here goes, started Estelle. __As you know, King Jonathon has never been particularly fond of Scanrans. Understandably, since they've been attacking Tortall for a good thousand years. Daine nodded. __Well, continued Estelle,__ apparently a comment from the Scanran king about Tortall and its inhabitants enraged him, and now the scent of war is brewing. It's not official until a document and all that is signed, but you can tell once you've been around royalty enough. Scanran can fight dirty and pretend none of it was them until war is on. _

          "Wonderful," Daine said aloud. She knew that Estelle's and her "silence" was making Numair wonder what they were saying. 

          Estelle went into the stable. Only Daine could hear her murmur to her beautiful glowing white horse in the People's language, _We've a long road ahead of us, Shimmerstone. I hope you're ready for it._

_          Shimmerstone whinnied. __Nah, I think I'll just stay here, the horse said sarcastically. __Have I ever not been? she asked more seriously._

          _Never. You've always been ready for me, Estelle replied, producing a block of sugar from thin air. She fed it to her horse and mounted her, leaving Daine to scurry away. _

          "Haven't you got a horse?" Estelle asked Daine. 

          "No," admitted Daine. "I'm friends with them, and I don't see why I should ride them for such far distances. I've got Cloud, but she's getting older. I don't think she's up to such a long ride." 

          Something pricked Daine's mind. _Of course I am, replied Cloud crossly. She walked out of the barn, tack on and ready to go._

          _If you insist, laughed Daine. __Don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

          An hour later, they were on the road to Scanran. They rode Numair and Daine in front, Alexander and Estelle in the back. Suddenly, something big and black appeared in both Daine and Estelle's minds. "Cover!" screamed Daine just in time for the group to see 10 Stormwings fly overhead, screaming. 

          "Where'd they go?" asked one of the Stormwings. Brunette and female, her teeth, like all Stormwings', were streaked with blood. 

          "Don't be stupid," snapped another. "The tall man put an invisible spell on them. They're still there, having a laugh as you put us to shame."

          Another Stormwing, the largest of them all, pulled out a truth crystal. "Numair Salmalin put an invisibility spell on them," he said, his slithery voice sending chills through Daine's back. The crystal glowed red- its signal of a lie being told. The Stormwing's eyes popped. "What?!" he shrieked. He threw the crystal to the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. Unfortunately, the destroyed magic in the crystal affected the invisibility spell which Estelle had cast over the group. Their images wavered, and stayed. The Stormwings could see them.

          Numair, Daine, Estelle, and Alexander jumped off their horses, sending them into the safety of the woods. Daine pulled out her bow. She was indeed the best archer in all of the world. One after another, five Stormwings fell, their jagged cries lingering in the air. Numair, Estelle, and Alexander combined their Gifts to create smelly onion-scented stink bombs, which they hurled at the Stormwings. Two more fell (Stormwings despised onions because they were fatal to them), but three got away. Their wings were at jarred angles, but they swooped into the sky, cackling. "We'll come back for you, darlings," one said with an evil grin. 


	7. The Battle

Chapter 7

          They arrived as the battle raged overhead. From the air, Stormwings fought birds. Their stench fouled the air miles around. Cannons and foot soilders clashed. The sounds of the dying were all around. The war had begun.

          A little farther from the chaos was Daine, her eyes were closed. She was calling all the animals within a radius of 2 miles. 

          _People_, she spoke as they quieted. _I need your help_. She filled her mind with images of the enemy soilders killing innocent people. With these images they would begin to lay traps and sabatoge the enemy's supplies. That could be all the difference.

          Beside the girl was Numair, looking equally exhausted. He was concentrating on destroying enemy transportation, communications, and morale. Suddenly, in the midst of the battle, a man in a black robe appeared. He smiled evilly. Daine opened her eyes, saw him, and strung her bow, but it was too late. The man vanished. Suddenly Numair yelled in pain. A black mass that appeared to be underneath his skin was clinging to his arm. It was spreading steadily and very, very slowly. Daine screamed. "Alanna!"

          "She's out in the battle, lass," said George Cooper, Alanna's husband. "I'm afraid she can't help ye. What is it ye want from her?"

          Daine pointed to Numair's arm. George's expression changed from tense to horrified. "Great Mother Goddess!" he exclaimed. "I'll fetch a healer!"

          "And hurry," said Daine fervently, but he was already gone. She checked Numair, the blackness was spreading. Numair started to sweat heavily. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. His pulse rate doubled. _If it keeps on doing that, it'll burst,_ thought Daine numbly. She tried to use the towel a servant had given her to mop up his sweat, but it was no use. The towel was soaked immediately. Then Estelle appeared.

          "I'm no substitution for the King's Champion," she warned. "But I'll try." She placed her hand on the black mass and yelped. Her hand was burned. "I can't touch it! There's only one option left," she said cautiously. "It's dangerous and a long shot. If you're willing to take it." Daine nodded. _Anything to save Numair_, she thought. 

          Estelle quickly explained her plan. Carrying Numair on a magic stretcher, she led Daine into a spot in the forest, both secluded and calm. Daine and Estelle could feel the wild magic everywhere in the forest. The sounds of birds chirping almost drowned out the sounds of the battle- almost. She gently placed Numair on the ground. "Now, on the count of three, start. One... two... three!" Daine called in thought-speak to all of the wild animals she could reach. The animals gave their attention to her.

          _People_, she began. _My good friend, Numair, is hurt and dying. From each of you he needs just a tiny bit of energy. Please! I'm begging you_. The animals were glad to help. _Now_, she continued. _You must all be in contact with his body or someone else who is in contact. Focus on just a little bit of your energy. Just a tiny bit for the start, and we'll see how it goes_.

          Suddenly, all sorts of animals emerged from the forest. Whole flocks of birds, all sorts of small mammals, and even a family of deer. They crowded around Numair. 

          _Now, go!_ Daine's ears buzzed with the amount of energy being transferred. Her whole body shook. Meanwhile, Numair jolted upright, scattering birds and other small creatures.   "Numair!" Daine whispered hoarsely. She rushed beside him. His eyes fluttered, his mouth opened, but he said nothing. She could feel him slipping into unconsciousness, but the black mass shrank and disappeared. 

          "You did it!" whispered Estelle proudly. She clapped Daine's back. They took Numair back to the castle, finding the battle over. The Tortellans had won.

          Inside, Estelle put Numair on an extra long bed. Daine draped a comforter over him. Daine stared at Numair. He looked perfectly healthy again, but he was still unconscious. Daine and Estelle left quietly.

* * *

     Three days later, Numair awoke. Daine was immediately by his side. She put her hand on his. He smiled slightly. "Thank... you," he managed to whisper weakly. 

     "You're welcome," she whispered back. "But don't talk. You'll wear yourself out." 

     _If you insist_, he said in thought-speak. His voice sounded far away and frail, but it was his.

_     I never knew you could do that! _replied Daine, shocked. Numair smiled in her mind.

_     I don't tell you everything, now, do I?_

_          No_, grumbled Daine. _But you could've told me this. __I guess I should go and let you rest. Sleep well._

_          That's my magelet, Numair replied drowsily before drifting off to sleep._


End file.
